Beautiful Souls
by Cram Zeugirdor
Summary: Lena falls in love with a guy named John Breed, and forgets all about Ethan. Then Lena gets lost in the underground tunnels underneath Gatlin after she goes to a club with John.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Lena was in her room, and she was staring at the ceiling she was writing all over the walls of her room with her mind. She was upset because she didn't know what to do with anything anymore. She had to claim herself light or dark and if she chose light the dark casters in her family would die and if she chose dark the light casters would die. A couple of months ago she was all about being light, now she had to choose and her choice came with a cost.

Lena stared at her necklace, and she started to sob when she thought of Macon. He died. He was the only one who could help Lena and now he was gone.

Of course Lena was upset, but part of her just didn't want to care anymore. She was the cause of his death, and she was going Dark.

Lena got up from her bed and walked out of room. House was looking gloomy and pathetic just like Lena was feeling, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to party.

The doorbell rang and Lena went to open it.

It was Ridley, and Lena knew she didn't like her cousin anymore, but right now Ridley was the only one who understood how it was to go Dark.

"Sup sis?" Ridley strutted inside of House like she owned the place. She had a cherry lollipop in her mouth, and she stood in front of Lena waiting for a response.

"What are you doing here Ridley?" Lena was kind of pissed, but she was glad to see Ridley.

"Just swinging by to see my favorite cousin," Ridley threw her lollipop on the floor and it instantly vanished as it touched the ground.

They gave each other a big hug, and Ridley pulled away. "I know what you're going through, it was the same for me when I was claimed Dark."

Lena's face hardened, and she looked at the ground, but Ridley put her hand under Lena's chin and forced her to look at her.

"I wanna help you change," Ridley breathed. "And I brought a lil something just for you." Ridley smiled, and she took off her sunglasses, revealing her gold eyes. She stared out the door as if she was waiting for someone took walk by.

Lena looked out the door, and saw a guy on a motorcycle. He was wearing a black leather jacket and he was leaning against his Harley.

"Get in here John!" Ridley yelled.

He walked over to the house, and he walked inside.

Lena smiled.

"Lena, this is John. John, this is Lena." Ridley introduced them, and they both shook hands.

Part of Lena wondered what Ridley was planning, but the other part of Lena was wondering how she could have fun with John.

Bt then she remembered Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Honey this place is dying every second," Ridley was spinning around in the living room, looking at House with disgust on her face.

"I'm sorry," Lena looked afraid. "When Macon died House just started to . . . I guess it was because of me."

"No," John walked towards Lena and put his hand her cheek.

She felt her blood spike as she stared into John's green eyes. He must've been a Light Caster, but there was something different about him.

Something powerful.

"Lena," Ridley pushed John away from her and smiled at Lena. "John please, she just met you."

John ignored Ridley, and then he walked over to the couch. He was studying the pyramid of suitcases in the corner of the room.

Lena saw what he was looking at and her eyes filled with tears. "They're all leaving because of me . . ."

Ridley walked away from Lena and sat down, she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, and a cherry lollipop was in her mouth.

Those lollipops were her signature. She started sucking on it seductively.

"Why are you here, Ridley?" Lena was annoyed.

Hurt flashed across Ridley's face, and it looked genuine, but nothing was genuine about Ridley. She was as fake as a fake dollar bill.

"You know I love you," Ridley smiled. "You're my sister, and I couldn't stand to see you go through this."

John grunted.

"But I don't like you," Lena stated.

Ridley's eyes glistened. "Don't say that, because I didn't have to come here to help you. I can just let you go crazy and Dark all by yourself."

Her eyes were glowing gold in the dark house. A chandelier from the top of the room started to shake back and forth. It looked like it would bust and fall on top of Ridley, but that didn't happen . . . yet.

"I thought you wanted me to go Dark, that's what you been doing for the last couple of months." Lena had an edge in her voice.

Ridley closed her eyes, as if she was counting to herself. "I did want you to go Dark, but I been realizing that that's not what I want."

She didn't sound like she was lying.

"After all that I've been through," Her eyes opened, and they were a duller shade of gold. "When you go Dark it's like going into a dark place. Everything and everyone you love just seem so distant."

Lena felt pity for Ridley, and she was hoping that Ridley wasn't using her Siren powers to make her feel that way.

"Ridley, I'm sorry." Lena said.

"Give me a hug," Ridley held out her arms, but Lena was still standing, and staring at her cousin.

She could feel John's eyes on her, and she didn't want to look stupid in front of him as she walked over to Ridley. Lena gave Ridley an awkward hug, and Ridley smiled her twisted smile like she never revealed anything personal at all.

Lena sat next to Ridley, and she tried to avoid John's gaze, but she couldn't keep her eyes from him.

_L. I thought you were coming to school today._

It was Ethan. His voice was calm and caring like it had always been, but Lena ignored him as soon as John smiled.

Lena blinked her eyes away from John, and Ridley grabbed her chin to face her.

"You know John wants to take you out," She laughed.

Lena looked at Ridley confused, and then at John. He looked a little embarrassed when Ridley said it, but he tried not to let it show on his face.

"Really?" Lena sounded exasperated.

"Of course," Ridley let go of Lena, and sat back in her seat. She was really enjoying playing the Love Dr.

"But I have Ethan."

John's breath catched in his throat.

"Oh," Ridley smiled, and her eyes glowed gold. "How is Ethan? He treating you good?"

Lena was upset. Based on the Order of Things, Lena and Ethan could not be together since she is a Caster and he is a Mortal.

Casters and Mortals weren't allowed to be together without the Mortal dying.

"I felt really distant from him these days," Lena breathed.

Ridley looked upset as she shook her head. "Must be tough,"

John finally looked away from Lena, and Lena felt free of some sort of trance.

"You know," Ridley began. "Ethan's just a Mortal-"

John looked up.

"-and sooner or later another Mortal girl will come and take your place. He'll forget all about you, and you'll be lonely."

Ridley had a point.

There were so many girls at school, they were pretty and they didn't have to worry about Ethan dying in the middle of a kiss.

Lena wanted to be a Mortal, but she knew her place.

"A Mortal?" John laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Lena you're a Caster, you could do so much better."

He was cocky, Lena didn't like cocky guys, but John was an acception.

Lena turned to Ridley. "Do you really think Ethan would leave me for another Mortal girl?"

Ridley sucked on her lollipop.

"Of course," She said. "All Mortal men are like that."

Lena felt her eyes tear up.

"Not Ethan," She whispered.

Ridley sighed, and looked at John.

"Don't you wanna get out of this house?" Ridley asked.

Lena didn't know.

"You need to get out of this house whether you want to or not," She looked at John. "John can ride you around on his amazing Harley if you want. It's better than being seen in a Beater."

John got up from the couch like he knew they were going somewhere.

Lena really wanted to go with John, but she cared about Ethan, and it felt wrong to go with John.

"It's not a date," Ridley said. "So don't even worry about Boyfriend finding out. I'll take care of him."

Lena got up instinctively, and John took her arm.

"I'll see you two when you get back." Ridley smiled.

The doors to Ravenwood manor closed after Lena stepped out of the door with John.

They both got on the bike, and he handed a helmet to Lena. "Have you ever rode a motorcycle before?" He asked.

Lena wrapped her arms around John's stomach, she could feel his firm body underneath her arms.

"No," Lena said. "I was always too scared."

"Well, I promise you'll be safe with me."

John started the Harley, and he drove down the road.

Lena wasn't thinking of Ethan.

She was with John.

And she felt bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Lena was scared every time John made a left or right turn on his motorcycle, because it felt like they were going to tilt or fall over. But John promised that he would protect Lena, and part of her believed in him, so she tried not to be afraid.

John pulled up into a parking lot, and they both got off of his bike. They were at the Daree Keen. One of the most popular restaurants in Gatlin.

Lena walked inside of the restaurant with John right behind her. They sat down at a table, and John was staring at Lena with his intense green eyes.

Lena smiled at him, and then looked at a menu.

"Tell me what's on your mind," He said.

Lena looked up at him. "What do you want to know?"

John leaned forward in his seat. "I want to know about Macon."

It was a stupid topic to bring up, and Lena had to fight back her tears, and steady her heartbeat. Then she looked at John with her green and gold eyes.

"It's my fault," Her voice quavered. "It's my stupid fault."

Lena shook her head, and she had to try harder to control her tears.

"No it's not," John breathed. "You can't punish yourself for something like that."

Lena's hair started to blow in the Caster breeze.

"You can't tell me that," She said. "It is, because I was messing with the Book of Moons."

"What were you doing with the Book of Moons?" John sounded concerned, and he leaned back in his seat.

"I was using it to save someone," She breathed, and her hair stopped blowing.

"The Mortal?" John said.

Lena thought about Ethan, and she felt guilty for leaving him at the school. Especially after she promised that she would go.

"His name is Ethan," Lena breathed. "And yes . . . I used the Book of Moons to save Ethan. And it took Uncle Macon from me."

"You can't use the Book of Moons without giving it something in return," John stated, but Lena already knew that.

"I just didn't know it would exchange Ethan for Macon," Lena could feel her tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

It was quiet, and a little awkward, until the waitress came.

"Can I take your order?" She asked.

"I want pancakes, with orange juice." Lena said, avoiding the waitresses gaze.

"I'm not hungry," John said.

The waitress walked away, and Lena could feel John's eyes on her.

"You care about _Ethan, _right?" John asked.

Lena was silent.

"I thought I did," She breathed.

"Well, if you let Ethan die, Macon would still be here," he was right. "But even if he was, you would still feel the same grief you're feeling now. Because Ethan would have been dead."

He was still right.

And Lena just wanted to die right then and there.

"It's not your fault," John said.

The waitress came back with Lena's orange juice and pancakes, she looked at John and smiled.

"You sure you don't want anything sweet-cakes?" She asked.

"I'm good." John replied. The waitress looked upset, and then she walked away from their table.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Lena asked.

"I don't eat," John assured.

"Why not?" Lena put her knife down, it was smeared with syrup.

John took the knife and he put it in his mouth. Then he pulled the knife out of his mouth.

"I was using that . . . ew . . . and please don't do that, I don't want you to stab yourself." Lena said.

John had a smirk on his face. "You don't have to worry, sweetheart . . . I'm a Hybrid."

He took the knife, and slammed it into his hand. Lena squealed and turned away. Half of the people in the restaurant looked in their direction, even though it was empty.

Lena looked back at John, and she looked at his hand. He pulled the knife out of his skin, and there was a pink scar where he had stabbed himself.

Lena was surprised that there was no blood spilling over the table.

"You're a Hybrid?" Lena whispered.

He nodded. "Half Incubus, half Caster."

Lena gulped.

"I won't hurt you, I'm your friend." John smiled.

He was exactly like Lena, not exactly, but he was part Caster. He wouldn't burn if Lena ever kissed him, and she desperately wanted too.

Lena smiled at John.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Ridley walked onto the school grounds right as Ethan and Link were walking out.  
Ethan knew there was a problem when he saw Ridley sucking on her cherry lollipop.  
"What are you doing here Rid?" Ethan asked.  
"Just wanted to say hi to you Boyfriend," She looked at Link." And to you Shrinky Dink."  
"You're nothing but trouble," Ethan snapped.  
"Why are you here, and where's Lena?" Ethan was really angry and he really wanted to go and find his girlfriend.  
"She's out," Ridley laughed.  
"With who?" Ethan knew there was a catch.  
Ridley sat down on a bench that was right underneath a tree.  
"With John Breed of course," She smirked, her gold eyes illuminated through her sunglasses.  
"Who is that?" Ethan desperately wanted to strangle her, but Ridley was a siren, she could control a mortal by just looking at them.

John was driving Lena around Gatlin, and Lena then realized that he was speeding 100 miles above the speed limit.  
"John," Lena yelled over the winds. "I think you're going too fast."  
They were soon speeding down a busy street with cars everywhere and buildings on every side. John made a quick turn and drove up the side of a building, he stopped his motorcycle.  
"Can your mortal boyfriend do that?" John asked, as he got off the side of the motorcycle, and then helped Lena off.  
"No," Lena was disappointed. She really loved Ethan, but she was getting the same feelings for John too.  
They both stood at the edge of the building, looking down at the busy street below them.  
"Come on Lena," John hugged her from behind. "You and me are exactly the same. Ditch your boyfriend and have fun with me, I can show you a good time, and we don't even need to have money."  
Lena was feeling dark, she really wanted to join John Breed for an amazing adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Lena's P.O.V.

I walked back into Ravenwood Manor. The place was starting to look more upbeat then it had.

I guess I was just really excited that I met a guy that I actually wouldn't kill from a simple kiss. I really did love Ethan but we were from two complete different worlds and I didn't want him destroyed.

I sat down on the couch as Ravenwood Manor was turning into its gloomy self again. I guess I'll just have to move on.

Things were different without uncle Macon and I knew that I wasn't safe without him.

The doorbell rang and I made it fling open only to see Link and Ethan there. They both looked concerned and I hated when they looked at me like that.

"Lena." Ethan muttered. He tried to walk inside but I barrier adds the door with an invisible force.

Ethan looked hurt.

"Lena you know I care about you." He said. "I'm sorry about Macon if anything I'll try to make it up to you."

"I'm fine Ethan." I lie. "I'm sorry I didn't go to school like I promised but I don't want people to laugh at me."

Ethan sighed.

There was something else he wanted to say.

"Lena." He began. "Who is John Breed?"

"He's just a friend I met today." I mutter.

"He's your replacement!" Ridley calls from the top of the stairs. She struts towards us with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Is it true Lena?" Ethan looked hurt. And I felt really bad that I had feelings for both of them at the same time.

"Duh Boyfriend." Ridley spat. "She finally has a guy that understands her."

"Ethan it's not that I don't love-" I began.

"You're a pathetic mortal." Ridley interjected. "No caster wants to be in love with someone they'll eventually kill."

With that said I was feeling angry at myself. For some reason.

"Get out Ethan." I say. But it wasn't me saying it. "I don't want you here anymore."

"But Lena." Ethan began.

I threw him and Link through the air an I watched them topple onto each other in the front of the lawn.

"Bye boys!" Ridley laughed. And then the doors to Ravenwood Manor shut closed. I could still hear Ethan calling my name.

"You know you deserve better." Ridley petted my head like I was a dog.

"Are you happy now?" I ask with tears running down my cheeks. "He's gone now because it was you who kicked him out."

I ran up th spiral staircase that was slowly unraveling underneath me. Ridley slid back down the stairs looking angry with shiny gold eyes.

I locked myself up in my room crying because I just let my boyfriend get kicked out.

"Lena." A voice said.

I looked up an it was John.

**AN: Sorry I haven't been writing I had writers block and it really sucks. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to update more daily. Leave a review and any advice is welcome.**


End file.
